


where the sun doesn't touch the sky

by peachjuho



Series: and, scene! [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Artist Baek Juho | Zuho, M/M, Photographer Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: juho and rowoon have been climbing onto their roofs for since they were fourteen. rowoon to take pictures of the sky,  juho to pine after his neighbour, childhood friend, and long-time love.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: and, scene! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	where the sun doesn't touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> > we’re neighbours, i’m an artist and you’re a photographer. we spend at least 60% of our time on our roofs. you for the sky, me for you.
> 
>   
> thanks very much to [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous) for helping me beta ♡
> 
> i'll be saying the same thing aka this is a totally self indulgent fic, but i also have some (considerably) important announcements to make!
> 
> 1) @sf9prompts has been revamped! feel free to submit prompts to the twt account or ao3 collection.  
> 2) i'm organising a sf9 secret santa fic exchange, so if you'd like more info, you can follow the link below :D  
> 

Juho brushes back the curtain to peek out of his window.

There’s a camera already set up on the roof, which he doesn’t really care about. What he actually cares about is the familiar figure who clambers out the window in a little while. Like a hint of the stars finding their way in the evening sky, a slight smile appears on Juho’s face.

The figure settles down and his breath hitches slightly. Even as simple as sitting down, leaning back with hands splayed behind and face turned to the moon… How can someone be so effortlessly beautiful?

It’s simply a scene waiting to be captured. 

His next door neighbour, childhood friend, and long-time crush, is handsome. There’s no doubt about that.

Juho sighs, shaking his lingering thoughts and moves to gather up his sketchpad and pencil. There’s no more time to waste.

He strides over to his window and pulls himself out with one hand, clutching his materials to his chest with the other. It’s a routine he’s used to by now.

The first time he’d tried, he’d lost his grip and hit his back pretty hard on the windowsill. He couldn’t escape lying to his parents then, but they’d be absolutely furious if they knew he was still sneaking out, especially since he still gets back pains every now and again. The second, he’d dropped both his sketchpad and his pen, and he moped after their descent. When they landed in the garden, he stared pathetically before sighing and going downstairs to retrieve them. But that when he was fourteen, and he’s had six years of practice under his belt now-

“Hey Juho,” a voice calls softly.

Which also meant six years of watching Rowoon on the roof.

He turns to see Rowoon’s gaze settled on him. Summer may be hot, but it still doesn’t bring him quite the same warmth his friend’s gaze on him does. “Hey yourself.”

“The sky is pretty tonight isn’t it?” Rowoon gestures to the sky, and Juho has to admit it does.

The orange sun blazes behind pink and purple clouds. Past the light, where the sun doesn’t reach, the sky is a deep blue. The stars aren’t drowned out by the city lights, and they twinkle and wink flirtatiously.

“But not half as pretty as you,” he jokes. Of course, Juho doesn’t really mean it as a joke, but that’s considered irrelevant information which can be withheld from the love of his life.

Rowoon opts to roll his eyes and chuckle instead of answering properly. The easy dismissal kind of hurts a little bit, but it is what it is. Instead, he gets asked, “What are you drawing today?”

“Just got something new to work on, nothing that interesting.”

It’s kind of a (huge) lie because it’s not anything _new_ and the subject is _very_ interesting to him. But he can’t admit anything about the Rowoon sketches in his drawing pad. Not that he hasn’t shown his best friend some of them before, it’s just… awkward if he knew just how _many_ there really were.

His best friend scoffs. “I’m always interested in your work, Ju.”

“I’m interested in yours too,” he counters quickly. “But you don’t always let me see your pictures.”

Rowoon waves it away with his hand. “I show you almost all of them.”

Frowning, Juho picks at some lint clinging to his pyjama bottoms. The few photographs that Rowoon won’t share with him are a source of mystery. They’re part of an alleged secret project his friend has been working on since forever. He probably wouldn’t even have known of its existence if Rowoon hadn’t accidentally spilled it when they got too tipsy one night.

(“I’ve been working on a series,” Rowoon giggles. “I think you’d like them but I’m kind of scared of showing you in case you’ll hate me after.”

“What kind of pictures?” Juho is pink from the soju, and his eyes widen comically. “Why would I ever hate you? You’re my best friend.”

It’s as if the questions sober him up immediately, and Rowoon shuts his mouth. Juho prods him a little more but the subject gets changed quickly and they both end up falling asleep.

The memory is hazy, so Juho’s slightly sure there’s more to it than he can remember.)

“So what about you?” Juho asks, tilting his head toward the camera. “What are you gonna do tonight?”

“Got this.” Rowoon smiles and holds up something he hadn’t noticed before - a ball of yarn with two knitting needles sitting snug.

Comfortable silence overtakes them then, and that’s how they are for hours.

Even when the sun sets, they continue by the light of the street lamps. Rowoon keeps knitting, and Juho keeps sneaking glances at him while his pen dances across paper.

It’s altogether lovely and painful somehow. Perhaps Inseong, being the English major he is, might comment on how their houses represent them as people. Close together, but never quite touching. The distance would always remain because you can’t move a house when it’s got a solid foundation.

After all, how could he even think of confessing how he feels when their friendship is already so good? It’s not something he wants to ruin in a heartbeat.

Just as the birds start to crow, before the sun makes its appearance across the horizon, Juho’s eyes struggle to open and he realises both of them have spent the night on the roof again.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and properly feasts on his morning vision. Rowoon looks just as tired, yawning as he dismounts his camera. The other’s hair is in a mess, and he could probably assume that his own was sticking up everywhere too.

“Good morning.”

“It’s not good,” Rowoon grouses, “but morning.”

Well, neither of them have really favoured rising early.

“My body hurts.” Juho stretches his arms out. “Why do tiles have to be so hard?”

There’s little noise except for a snort and the distant birds. He hugs his knees and watches as Rowoon reaches to place his camera and its stand on his little balcony. 

“Do you think we’re too old to be doing this?” Rowoon laughs lightly, dropping down from his roof. “We should really stop.”

“But we won’t.” He shrugs without concern, because one of them says something along those lines every time.

“I know.” Rowoon, on his two feet now, leans against the ledge. He smiles up at Juho. “Have a good day Ju.”

And then he’s gone like a dream.

Satisfied that Rowoon is finally safe in his room, he slips through his own window.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're anything like me and usually skip the beginning notes, here's what you missed:
> 
> 1) @sf9prompts has been revamped on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sf9prompts) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts)!  
> 2) signups are open for the first (afaik) [sf9 secret santa fic exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593)! follow the link for more information and the last tweet that contains the actual link for the signup.
> 
> as always, comments/kudos always appreciated ♡


End file.
